<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prophecies of the Heart by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452308">Prophecies of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, King Harald Finehair - Freeform, Multi, VIKINGS AU, Vikings, WOC OC, king harald x oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cyra and Harald navigate life, love, and friendship as fate looms over them. </p><p>Author note: This started as a one shot for Harald then turned into super short fic. I’ve completely revised said fic, including the one chapter I posted months ago. Posting may be a bit slower than my other fics, as I am rewriting the story. </p><p>Warnings: Overall it is a Viking AU story. Canon topics like death, battle, and sex will be mentioned. Fluffy Harald romance later. </p><p>* I also changed the name of this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback</p><p>The cool night air was soothing. The view of the sea and the stars above was breathtaking and inspiring. </p><p>Lost in the beauty of it all, Cyra doesn't notice when Harald leans in closer. </p><p>“One day,” his deep voice comforting  to her ears, “you’ll sit beside me as my Queen.”</p><p>Cyra turns to face him, his eyes capturing hers warmly. “Me? A Queen.” </p><p>“My Queen.” </p><p>Her big smile lit up her face, causing Harald to smile as well. “Harald-” </p><p>“You know it in your heart, as I know it in mine.” </p><p>Harald was correct. Cyra did know this, just as he did. In spite of that, it was a difficult prophecy to digest. Not because she didn’t share Haralds feelings, she did; but Cyra met Ari first, falling in love with him as a young girl. </p><p>Over the years as they grew from children to young adults. Already in love with Ari, her feelings for Harald began to surface. Soon after, visions of their future filled her dreams. Including abstract visions of the two of them, standing together ; Ari and Halfdan are both absent from each vision.</p><p>It was hard to think of a future without Halfdan or Ari. </p><p>“I know,” Cyra breaks eye contact and focuses ahead. </p><p>“I’ll wait for you.”</p><p>…</p><p>7  later </p><p>Arriving at the shores of Kattegat a sense of uneasiness stirs in Cyra’s stomach. She knew this shore, it came to her in dreams. This was a fated turning point for them. </p><p>Glancing to her left, she can see Halfdan at the head of the ship, excited for the fight to come. </p><p>“You seem worried.” Ari says from behind her, his large arm locking around her waist and pulling her into him. </p><p>Looking up at the tall blonde, she forces a smile, “I’ll be fine.” </p><p>“Good, we should be excited.” He kisses the top of her head and squeezes her a little tighter. </p><p>“I am excited, today is a great day.” </p><p>Ari kisses the side of her face as the ship carrying them docks. </p><p>As his next kiss meets her neck, her eyes lock with blue ones she knows well. Standing front and center in the crowd, Harald stood out in his elaborate red tunic. His silky brown hair in a single braid over his left shoulder. </p><p>He looked beautiful, regal, confident.<br/>
…<br/>
During dinner in the Great Hall, drinks flowed and cheerfulness filled the air. Halfdan, Harald and Ari engage in an energized conversation with Floki as Cyra speaks with Helga. The warning in her gut starts to calm as the night goes on. Letting herself relax, she enjoys the night. </p><p>Hours later, while laying in Ari’s arms, the feeling sneaks back in. </p><p>“The dreams, have they returned?” He asks, reading her mind. </p><p>Balancing herself on his chest, she looks up at him, her fingers twirling the ends of his hair. “How did you know?” </p><p>“Because I know you, my love.” </p><p>“You do,” she plants a kiss on his chin, “I am worried.” </p><p>“Don’t be,” Ari sits up, holding on to her as he does, keeping her close to him, “When my time comes, I will be heartbroken to leave you. When Valhalla calls, and my time ends, I know we will see each other again in the home of the gods.” </p><p>“You are a beautiful man.” Raising her hand to caress his face.</p><p>“I’ve had your love since I was a boy, now I am a man. The gods have gifted me, even if they call for me tomorrow.” </p><p>“Don’t say that,” she presses her finger against his lips, “we have more than tomorrow.” </p><p>Ari smiles softly, pressing his lips against hers before massaging the back of her neck.</p><p>“Let us rest, love. We have a long journey ahead.” </p><p>Holding on to him tight, Cyra closes her eyes, inhaling his scent. Sleep would come soon, and tomorrow they’d go to the sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter: We fast forward the end of the Paris battle and its aftermath.<br/>Warnings: Character death, dealing with post battle loss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the haze of confusion, Cyra travels the battlefield, stepping over fallen friends and strangers. All who fought side by side and shall enter Valhalla together.<br/>
One face is absent, one most important to her, Ari.<br/>
The surrounding sounds wave in and out as her heartbeat overpowers her eardrums. She’s calling out his name, a name mixing with other names placed in the battle-worn air. </p><p>Ahead, Halfdan, and Harald crouch over a body. Halfdan sees Cyra first, stopping her before she can reach their view. He speaks to her, eyes soft with concern, one protective hand grips her shoulder.<br/>
Cyra knows. She feels the absence of his force.<br/>
Begging for him to release her, he does. Halfdan understands she must see for herself. Harald is standing now, sadness in his eyes. He holds a look on his face of apology.<br/>
Everything slows down now, the sounds stop.<br/>
Cyra kneels down before Ari. Only the four of them remain, the background disappears. Paris was far from a victory.<br/>
My time has come. I shall drink with the gods and celebrate. When you are ready, I will be waiting for you with a horn of ale and my heart.<br/>
Ari’s lips aren’t moving, still, she hears him.<br/>
Cyra uses her palm to gently close his eyes. His spirit continues to speak to her.<br/>
Be happy my love. Don’t stop living in the absence of me.<br/>
Collapsing into his chest, she holds him tight. Harald and Halfdan join, kneeling on either side of her, both brothers place a supportive hand on her back.<br/>
“We will miss you, brother.” The pain is evident in Harald's voice.<br/>
Halfdan gently rubs her back, speaking in a low tone, “See you in Valhalla.”<br/>
…<br/>
1 month later<br/>
The Great Hall is overwhelming. Unable to eat, Cyra pushes the plate aside and leaves the table, seeking the refuge of fresh air and the night sky.<br/>
Harald notices immediately and follows her, finding her close to the water, sitting on the ground.<br/>
“I’m okay.” She lies, starting ahead.<br/>
“No, you’re not," He sits beside Cyra, placing a hand on her bent knee, “we mourn him too. We can do this together, all of us.”<br/>
She shakes her head. “Don’t you see, the first of the dreams already came true. You know that means. Next, we lose Halfdan. Then -” she stops and closes her eyes.<br/>
“Tell me.”<br/>
She stays silent.<br/>
“Cyra?” Harald moves in front of her, so she has to look at him. She does.<br/>
“The one where you become King, the things you will do to get it...you become a man I do not know. A monster.”<br/>
Harald looks confused, trying to make sense of her words.<br/>
“In the dream, Halfdan dies by your hand. Then, at that moment, you become a different person.”<br/>
Harald parts his lips, caressing her knee to soothe her and himself.<br/>
“I would never strike down my brother.”<br/>
“I hate it too. But, I’ve seen it.”<br/>
Harald's hand stills, his eyes fall to the ground.<br/>
Cyra can feel how much that thought hurts him. Raising her hand, she smooths her palm over his head and hair. His eyes jump up to meet hers.<br/>
“Maybe, maybe there is a way we can stop it? If we can alter the course, perhaps you won't become that man I saw?”<br/>
“I am not that man, Cyra.” She starts to look away and he holds her face still, “I am not that man. Nor will I become that man. I hold great faith in fate. But I will do everything in my power to remain the man before you now. To remain the man -” he pauses, not warning to overwhelm her with the words on his tongue.<br/>
Being attuned to each other, it was clear she already knew. Cyra places her hand on his heart. The warmth of her hand causes him to relax, even through the fabric of his tunic. Harald places one of his hands over hers and holds it tight.<br/>
Harald speaks first, “What do we do?”<br/>
“I do not know.” Her voice cracking just a little.<br/>
Harald pulls her into a hug and she crawls onto him, her arms around his torso. They sit in silence in the moonlight. In the beautiful stillness of the environment, both their minds and hearts race with worry, fear, and optimism. If they could find a way, they could alter King Harald's fate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>